


Within My Nature

by Tazii



Series: Nuts & Volts Week [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nuts & Volts Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazii/pseuds/Tazii
Summary: Perhaps it was a little wishful thinking of his but Tyrian liked to believe Arthur moved like a dancer. Likehim. Not nearly as primal or twisted, but fluid and confident. Long legs and sure fingers. Tyrian had found himself mesmerised by them time and time again.Arthur was soprettyto watch. Even just the way he manipulated his technology, linking their mechanics with so much as a twitch of the finger or a flourish of his hand. The amount of thought and control that had to go with each movement. Tyrian couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur would move withhimwith such confidence. So much control and care.The thought alone made his stinger twitch, body buzzing with static.‘Act on your nature.’
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Series: Nuts & Volts Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627864
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Nuts and Volts Week 2020





	Within My Nature

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEE BOY we are at the end!! I'm personally floored by the fact I actually managed to get these all done in time  
> This chapter is heavily influenced by another fic I plan on doing in the future. It wont be the same, but it will have a very similar feel. ~~If I ever get around to it~~.
> 
> This week has been fun but now that it's done I do have two more gift fics to finish, then I will get straight back to my chapter fics.  
> 'Precious Voices' should update soon enough. Then of course 'Cold To Touch' and 'And Whitley Makes Three'  
> I'm sorry to anyone waiting around for them but they should be getting updates soon! thank you for hanging in there!  
> Once PV and AWMT are done I do have plans for some short fair game and some more nuts and volts fics. but it all depends on how fast i can get through the others first.
> 
> But for now!!  
> Thank you so much Scrumpy for beta'ing all these fics and wading through seas of commas. And thank you Atlas for setting up and running this week!  
> and all the amazing content creators who provided the goooood content!!  
> It was an amazing week!!
> 
> Day 7 of [Nuts & Volts Week](https://nutsandvoltsweek.tumblr.com/)  
> Free Day!! (nature/dance)
> 
> If you're interested in the ship or just want to support some amazing work, please check the blog out and give everyone some love.

Dancing was tradition in the Callows’ family home.

It was in their nature or so Tyrian’s mother would claim. Ingrained deep within their blood. The faunus were far removed from the animals whose characteristics they shared but that didn’t mean there weren’t things that crossed over. 

_It’s within my nature._

Such a funny thing nature was. His parents, ever the traditionalists, had sought out one another because of it. Two scorpion faunus, locked with one another through traditional dance because of some ingrained drive. Despite their poor conditions, starving and freezing on the streets of Mantle, they brought children into the world.

_Because it was nature._

And yet, when Tyrian acted on his own nature, he was only met with horror and disgust. 

His mother had been the one to nudge him to this spiral. Such a worn down woman whispering praises to her little nest of children. Tyrian never forgot a word. How she’d told them to trust in their instincts. To never fear and only follow what was natural to them.

Such a sweet naive woman. How was she supposed to know her words would awaken something so terrible?

When he thought back on it, Tyrian could still feel the stick to his fingers. The exhaustion in his lungs and exhilaration in his breath. 

The poor widow. He could still remember watching the blood drain from her face as she realised her litter of six had been reduced to _one_.

_“Tyrian, what- why?”_

_“It was in my nature.”_

They’d locked themselves into a dance too. Screams of loss and anguish mixed with unhinged laughter and hot tears. It wasn’t the dance of romance his mother had tried to prepare him for. Not the dance of motherly love she used to teach him.

It was primal and painful and easily the hardest one to move to. 

Tyrian didn’t enjoy taking his mother’s life. In fact it was the one death that hung over his head for far too long. All the same, it was a dance that had to be done.

In her last moments Tyrian had even tried to comfort her. He’d rested her head in his lap and played with her hair the very same way she had, sullying it with their shared blood. If he was honest with himself though he doubted watching her son sputter with laughter and tears as he ranted _on_ and _on_ about her teachings and the drive of nature was all that comforting. 

No matter! No matter. What’s done was done. The dance had finished and that infamous nature took its course. 

And Tyrian?

Tyrian was where he was meant to be. He’d found his calling. He’d found another who not only encouraged his nature but delighted in it. He’d followed his instincts just as mother told him to and wound up where he was supposed to be. 

There were others too. Five followers of his new-found pseudo-mother. This time he’d promised to do his best not to slaughter them all. 

Some were far more difficult than others.

Cinder Fall and her _runts_ would make fun prey. The meek fear in Emerald was like a beacon _begging him_ to act on impulse. Mercury was so falsely confident but so quick to flinch at their mistress’ anger. Cinder was already frail, her poor body and sanity pricked by the thorns of a rose. 

Such vivid temptations were so hard to pass up. He would though, if only because instinct told him to avoid his Goddess’ wrath.

Hazel didn’t inspire his more cruel side. The man never shied away from nor sought out Tyrian’s presence. He was stoic and calm and slow to move. There wasn’t an ounce of _prey_ to his body. It wasn’t fun but it wasn’t angering either. A calm neutral that soothed Tyrian’s drive to non-existence.

And then there was the last.

Like Hazel, Arthur Watts didn’t possess that aura of prey. He was confident and calm with a bite of cruelty. He wasn’t above fear but those moments were fleeting. He inspired Tyrian’s instincts enough to draw him in, but calmed them swiftly before nature demanded bloodshed. 

Then Tyrian had lost his tail and the _oh so kind_ doctor worked to replace it. Weeks of close proximity and comfort in touch. Even when Tyrian tested his new tail Arthur never flinched. Never showed a speck of fear. 

It didn’t inspire his instinct for death, but it did apparently inspire _something else_.

 _‘One day, children, you’ll find your own partner to dance with.’_

Arthur likely wasn’t who she had in mind. He was no scorpion though Tyrian would argue he was certainly venomous. He could match Tyrian in ferocity and cruelty. They moved in harmony, both long grown use to the presence of the other. Arthur inspired his nature. Who was he to deny it?

Perhaps it was a little wishful thinking of his but Tyrian liked to believe Arthur moved like a dancer. Like _him_. Not nearly as primal or twisted, but fluid and confident. Long legs and sure fingers. Tyrian had found himself mesmerised by them time and time again.

Arthur was so _pretty_ to watch. Even just the way he manipulated his technology, linking their mechanics with so much as a twitch of the finger or a flourish of his hand. The amount of thought and control that had to go with each movement. Tyrian couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur would move with _him_ with such confidence. So much control and care. 

The thought alone made his stinger twitch, body buzzing with static.

_‘Act on your nature. Don’t fear it. It’ll never steer you wrong.’_

It had been awhile since his mother’s voice sounded so soft in his head. So warm and trusting. It made his body shiver as the static crawled up his spine, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. A laugh bubbled and spilled over his lips and Arthur’s motions stopped.

The man spared a glance over his shoulder curious as to whatever caught Tyrian’s interest. Their eyes caught for a fleeting moment before Arthur dismissed it, returning to his machines. Tyrian’s tail twitched once again, his body just _itching_ to act on impulse.

He wondered if it was the same for Arthur. After all, the doctor never let anyone else in his room when he was working. Not unless they were directly involved. Then again, no one else invited themselves in to sit and watch. Still, Arthur never ushered him out or complained, so that had to account for something _surely_.

At the very least it meant Arthur was comfortable with his presence and if _that_ didn’t just tickle Tyrian’s fancy. 

Tyrian was perched on one of Arthur’s main work benches, weight shifted to the balls of his feet as he sat back on his hunches. His tail was down and hung over the side of the bench, twitching every so often. Arthur himself was manipulating heavy machinery with curls of his fingers and waves of his hand, tutting and muttering to himself in thought as he bent it to his will. 

There was a comfortable silence between them but Tyrian wasn’t the kind to thrive with the calm.

He wanted something and it was within his nature to _take it_.

“Can you dance, doctor?” 

Arthur was no stranger to Tyrian’s odd prying in the midst of his work. If it bothered him he didn’t show it. He didn’t so much as falter in his movements as he answered:

“I grew up in the riches and spoils of Atlas life, Tyrian. _Of course_ I can. Any child who’d found their feet learned.”

Tyrian’s tail coiled and twitched, reflecting his poorly restrained excitement.

“And you?” Arthur questioned offhandedly, still absorbed with his machines. “Can you dance?”

What a funny question. Like it wasn’t so painfully _obvious_.

“Every Callows can dance,” Tyrian answered, preening at the fact.

Arthur however seemed to find fault with that. His motions paused, brows drawn down as he spared Tyrian another glance.

“I thought you _were_ the only ‘Callows’ left.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Ah.” With that Arthur was satisfied and his devices quickly stole the doctor’s attention once again. 

Tyrian couldn’t have that. Not now. His mother had been right. With time instinct would lead him to another who could match him in a dance. Tyrian had no doubt that it was Arthur he was supposed to share it with. 

Tyrian jumped from the table and Arthur’s movements faltered for a beat before it slipped back to his flawless flow. Aware of the moment but unconcerned. It was flattering how much Arthur trusted him. Arguably stupid, but Arthur was a man of careful calculation. 

Tyrian crept closer, openly admiring Arthur as he worked. It was almost a shame to stop him. _Almost_.

Arthur didn’t tear his eyes away from his work when Tyrian stopped at his side, but he did offer a slight hum in question. It was Arthur’s offer to _go ahead_ and Tyrian’s lips twitched into an open mouth smile.

“Would you dance with me, _Arthur?_ ”

Tyrian wasn’t sure what caught Arthur’s attention first: the offer or the use of his name. It was rare for Tyrian to call him by any other name besides _’doctor’_. There was never an ounce of mockery to the name either. It was a title offered with such sincerity that it toed the line of a _pet name_. 

‘Arthur’ was a little too serious. Too close. Yet the feel of it against his tongue left Tyrian pleasantly warm. 

Arthur’s movements haltered, the glow of his rings dying as his machinery slowly powered down. He arched a brow as he turned around and Tyrian hurriedly offered an outstretched hand.

“Is that what this is about?”

Tyrian’s fingers twitched, breath caught in his chest. It wasn’t a no but it wasn’t a yes either. Just a deflection. As a general rule only Salem could make him anxious. Right now though Tyrian seemed riddled with it as his tail flicked behind him.

Tyrian may have been a creature of nature but Arthur was hardly the type. Just once Tyrian wished he’d _stop thinking and just act_. Impulse was a wonderful thing after all. 

“Just-!” Tyrian barked, shoulders tense with apprehension. “ _Please?_ ”

Arthur didn’t offer any further remarks though Tyrian could still see the cogs turning in that brilliant mind of his. _Don’t think, just feel!_

Tyrian flicked his fingers to coax Arthur on and his heart leapt when Arthur’s hand slipped so naturally into his own. 

Conjoined and within Tyrian’s grasp, Arthur had effectively locked them into Tyrian’s dance. Faded memories of two lovers burned in the back of Tyrian’s mind. His parents, so enraptured with one another, had moved with soft fluid motions. Love and trust and devotion. 

Tyrian tugged Arthur towards him and the doctor followed in step, body slotting nicely against Tyrian’s. Tyrian’s arm slipped around Arthur’s waist and Arthur followed suit, his hand rested gently on Tyrian’s hip. 

Arthur’s brow was still raised in silent question but it was no matter. The stage was set. Potential lovers entwined. Years of preparation could not be altered with doubt. Arthur made the decision to take his hand and there was no stopping the dance now.

Tyrian led first, one step forward as Arthur stepped back. He led Arthur into a turn and his partner reciprocated falling in line. They flowed with ease, eyes never breaking from one another. A breathless laugh wheezed from Tyrian’s lungs, delighted and placated. 

Arthur raised the hand clasped in his own towards his shoulder, passing the contact there before he slipped his own behind Tyrian’s back. His fingers sprayed along the curve of Tyrian’s spine and the faunus practically purred, arching up against Arthur’s chest.

Arthur turned and Tyrian followed, the roles swiftly and seamlessly reversed. Arthur stepped and Tyrian mirrored. A flourish of matched movements.

Tyrian’s tail curled around them, looped around Arthur’s back as he pressed him impossibly tight. Tyrian’s breath grazed along Arthur’s collar, hot and wild with soundless laughter. There was no hesitation in Arthur’s movements. Surety and complacency. 

Arthur spun and dipped him and Tyrian let his head fall back with exhilaration. Pulled back into Arthur’s embrace, Tyrian moved to his will. Manipulated as easily as his little machines. Their hands met once again and Tyrian was pulled away from Arthur’s warmth to be led into a spin.

Their speed picked up, tail swayed behind him each time they parted, only to wind possessively around his dance partner the moment he was pulled back. The question in Arthur’s eye had quickly died, as confident and sure as his step. They moved along the cleared floor to their own silent rhythm. Quick steps and flawless motion. 

The thrill and adrenaline quivered along his spine, tail coiled tight around Arthur’s frame before Tyrian tore him away in a wild spin. Arthur stumbled a step though he was quick to correct himself, turned towards Tyrian just in time for Tyrian to throw himself at the other.

Tyrian caught Arthur’s left hand in his right, clasping it tight as his left clamped on Arthur’s hip. His tail coiled around Arthur’s hips as he stole back the lead, pushing Arthur back a step.

Arthur moved in rhythm, led back in his paces. Tyrian’s steps were quick and overwhelming. His tail hooked around Arthur’s side and Tyrian delighted in how quick Arthur was to learn. He began to turn before Tyrian could force it from him. Their hands were still linked as their bodies parted, arms outstretched and breaths laboured.

That complacency Arthur had found was gone, replaced with something more primal. _A challenge_. Arthur’s brow was pinched with thought and Tyrian’s skin rippled with goosebumps. Shameless delight.

“If that’s the way we’re playing, so be it,” Arthur spat before he yanked Tyrian towards him.

Tyrian followed with a wild laugh, chest pressed to Arthur’s before his tail slid along Arthur’s leg. Undeterred, Arthur stole back his lead, forcing Tyrian back with long strides. 

His motions were sharp and fast. He spun and manipulated, contorting Tyrian anyway he pleased, and Tyrian let him. He bent at the hips. Twisted and controlled as Arthur’s grip tightened. 

_Desire and trust_.

Tyrian’s pupils were blown, exhilaration burning beneath his skin. A dance too frantic yet perfectly in sync. Each touch seared him, burning deep as Tyrian moved like a live-wire. Fast and erratic in motion as he stepped forward, forcing Arthur out of step.

Arthur lost his balance at the sudden shift and Tyrian pushed through, his tail hooked behind one of Arthur’s knees to knock him off his feet.

Arthur fell back and his ass landed heavily against the edge of a bench. His hands fell back to brace himself, frantic and off-guard as Tyrian jumped up along with him. Tyrian’s feet landed poised on the edge of the metal bench, spread out on either side of Arthur’s hips. Arthur propped himself on his elbows, breath haggered as he stared up at Tyrian in utter bewilderment.

Tyrian had him trapped between his legs, body hunched forward as his tail coiled around Arthur’s leg. Tyrian’s right hand braced against the wall behind Arthur’s head as his other grasped Arthur’s tie and pulled him closer.

Arthur’s body jerked forward at the rough treatment, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Tyrian pulled tight until their noses barely brushed together, the back of the tie pressed tight against Arthur’s nape.

It took a moment for them both to calm. For the effects of the dance to shake from their limbs and clear from their muddled minds. The adrenaline was pounding in Tyrian’s ears, pumping fuel through his veins.

Arthur’s eyes darted down for a beat, so unsubtle about his shameless thoughts, and Tyrian’s tail crept higher.

“Tyrian?”

Tyrian hummed in response though he was hardly focused. He pulled Arthur’s tie to one side forcing his neck to stain and follow, and Tyrian lent forward to rub the bridge of his nose against Arthur’s jaw. The hair there was shorter. Spiked and rough. It pricked at Tyrian’s skin and Tyrian visibly shivered.

“What _are_ you doing?”

“Hmmm.. thinking.”

Arthur exhaled a disbelieving laugh and Tyrian delighted in the way his jaw moved against him. How his throat rumbled each word, and Tyrian didn’t bother to fight back instinct. He pressed a kiss to the side of Arthur’s neck. Arthur swallowed and Tyrian hummed in delight as he felt Arthur’s throat move against his lips. 

“About what exactly, if I may ask?”

About what?

Tyrian’s eyes peered up at Arthur’s pretty green, thoughtful as he tried to remember just what they’d been doing. What had driven him to this point.

_Nature._

“My mother would have liked you.”

Whatever answer Arthur had been expecting, that certainly hadn’t been it. Tyrian watched in delight as the crease in his brow deepened, crows feet growing as he squinted and tried to make sense of the sudden shift.

“I– _what?_ ”

Tyrian chuckled, his lips dragged along stubble before he arched up, mouth pressed against the soft patch of skin beside Arthur’s ear.

“I want to see what other dances you know.”

Tyrian pulled away suddenly, still clutching at Arthur’s tie and dragging the man along as he jumped off the bench. Arthur stumbled in step but quickly found his feet, his usually so _sure_ face open with surprise as Tyrian tugged him along.

So compliant Arthur followed, led willingly to Tyrian’s quarters for a private dance of desire and possession. 

That too was within his nature.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking around and reading!! You've all been amazing and I hope you all enjoyed yourselves!!
> 
> Thank you everyone who read this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
